Liquid crystal panels (a type of display panel) used for liquid crystal display devices include a pair of substrates arranged so as to face each other, and a liquid crystal layer and the like interposed between these substrates. One of these substrates is an active matrix substrate with a plurality of thin-film transistors and pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix on the surface thereof.
The thin-film transistors and pixel electrodes on the active matrix substrate are assigned so as to correspond to respective pixels of the liquid crystal panel. The thin-film transistor and pixel electrode in each pixel is demarcated by a plurality of gate wiring lines, source wiring lines, and the like arranged on the active matrix substrate so as to intersect each other.
When the active matrix substrate is viewed in a plan view, a portion of the pixel electrode appears to overlap a portion of the gate wiring line (or the capacitance wiring line) via an insulating film (an interlayer insulating film) or the like. By arranging a portion of the pixel electrode as such, a capacitance is formed between the pixel electrode and the gate wiring line (see Patent Document 1, for example). It is preferable for the pixel electrode to overlap the gate wiring line as much as possible from the viewpoint of securing the capacitance of each pixel.